


I Won't Give Up

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Linctavia prompt - canon setting / "I won't give up." / smutty because you write the best smut out of the Linctavia writers on here. Thank you! :)</p><p>After a fighting lesson, Lincoln and Octavia work off the rest of their energy.  Takes place before Unity Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

She landed on the piles of furs with an “Oomph.” She had been on these furs many times, but it was not pleasant this go around. Her muscles were a little sore, but that was the least of her worries.

“Your eyes gave you away. Always keep your expression neutral and feint with your body,” Lincoln instructed. Every time he moved, his muscles rippled a bit. She wished he would just take off his shirt already so she could, but he knew her better than that.

The one time she requested it, he said, “No distractions.” He ended up taking it off later on when they were rolling around making out.

The way he was now circling her on the floor, he should look like a predator. But instead he was looking like her very irritated lover who was teaching her how to fight.

Octavia groaned and stood up. “Let’s go through it again.” She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn, but Lincoln shook his head.

“We’re through for the night. I should get you back. Your brother will be worried.” His eyes traveled over her body briefly before turning to reach for his jacket.

She scoffed. He couldn’t be serious. It wasn’t even midnight yet.

“No, let’s go again. I can get this. I need to get this,” she said as she picked up a dagger from the floor.

With a sigh, Lincoln faced her and walked up to her. His hands lifted her chin to look up at him.

“You’re going to exhaust yourself. You did well tonight, but it’s late. Your lesson will continue some other night.” He gave her a peck on the lips and moved towards the exit of the cave.

As he grabbed his bag, he could hear her moving behind him. He captured her arm just in time, and spun them around so she was pinned against the wall. She had a cat-like grin on her face.

“I won’t give up,” she said with a smirk. She dropped the dagger, and her hands slid under his shirt. Her hands feasted on his hard abs while she wished that she could see them and feel them against her chest.

A smile formed on his face. A rare occurrence. He leaned into her touch, and she swore that his eyes darkened before her. His skin was hot underneath her hands, and she dug her nails into his skin.

“Octavia…”

Holy hell, his voice was hot. She could probably come just hearing him talk.

Her hands slid lower until they rested on the waistband of his pants. She kept her gaze on him.

“Yes, Lincoln?”

He kissed her hard, teeth nipping at her lips and tongue massaging hers. She moaned against his mouth and felt his hands on her ass. Soon she was lifted off the ground, but he didn’t place her on his makeshift bed.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing near the entrance of the cave.

She glared at him. “Lincoln!”

He chuckled and kissed her again. “I do not want your brother coming after me again.”

She grabbed him by his belt loops and brought him closer to her. “Then let’s make it quick.”

His eyebrow arched at that.

“Or your version of quick. Whatever,” she added. She kissed him, pressing her full body against his.

His hands were in her hair, massaging her scalp as he deepened the kiss. Her groan seemed to light a fire in him since he lifted her up again.

She half expected him to place her on the furs where they usually did things, but this time she felt the rocky wall of the cave pressed against her back.

She pulled back from the kiss, with a confused expression on her face.

“You said ‘quick’,” he said and captured her lips again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she ground her hips against his.

He pressed her more firmly against the wall and yanked her shirt off. His hands went instantly to her breasts, and his mouth landed on her neck.

She clung to him tightly as his fingers plucked at and rolled her nipples. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. Moaning against his mouth, she started tugging at his shirt. They separated just enough to get it over his head.

Then his lips were back on hers with their chests flushed against each other. She loved the way he tasted, the way he smelled. She was just consumed by him.

She wanted to think about how she came about to be here, not right now, but in general. Why she decided to come looking for him after she helped him escape. The gentle kiss that confirmed what they felt for each other. The undeniable pull that had been there since they first met. Well right after the initial terror.

Then she felt a warm mouth on her breast, and her nails raked his back. It was almost sinful how well he knew her. How he sensed her every need before she even knew it. What fighting techniques would work best for her size and temperament, and what nights she just felt like talking.

He never ever pressured her. Most of the time, she was the one initiating their little romp sessions. Sometimes, it felt like she was pressuring him. She knew he was attracted to her, hell she could feel it against her. But there were times where he seemed hesitant, and she wondered if it was due to their age difference or experience.

They never talked about it, but she was sure that he had been with other women prior to her. It wasn’t something she liked to think about it, but it crep into her mind sometimes.

“Octavia.” His voice was soft, and she looked up into his concerned eyes.

“Yeah?” she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Your mind is somewhere else.” She could feel his voice reverberating through his chest. “Do you not want to-”

She shook her head. “No, I want this. I really do. I’m just wondering.”

His hand came up to cup her face. “Wondering what?”

“Why me? You’re risking everything by being here with me. Am I really worth it? There are much more experienced people you could be doing this with?” It all came out in a rush, and she was surprised that he even managed understand it all with the speed that she was talking.

“You are worth everything to me, Octavia. Your strength and your bravery rival some of the best warriors I know. You’re also passionate and caring. I care about you, Octavia.”

His voice was so low, it was almost quiet. His expression was serious, much like he always was. His face softened when he noticed her eyes searching for something in his. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She felt the tears prick at her eyes, and she held his face in her hands. Her heart beat with his. She could see it in his eyes. Those kind eyes that he only reserved for her.

“Lincoln, I…I care about you too.” Their lips met again, but softer this time. He pressed her more firmly against the wall, and she had to ignore the way the rock dug into her back. She was too far gone to care at the moment.

His tongue dragged across her bottom lip, and her hands went to undo his pants. She found him hot and hard for her.

She didn’t know how he managed to get her pants and underwear off while keeping her pinned against the wall, and she didn’t care.

She gasped when his hand cupped her. His fingers toyed with her while he trailed kisses down her neck.

“Lincoln,” she moaned. He entered her without hesitation, his hand going to support her as she moved against him.

Every time he was inside her, it felt like she was free. She finally made a decision for herself, and she was loving it. She could be herself around Lincoln. He didn’t mind that she was impulsive or had a temper. She secretly thought he actually liked it.

He was breathing hard as he moved inside her with his hand circling her clit. The friction was so delicious that she couldn’t help from crying out when he thrust into her deeply.

He slowed his movements when he could tell she was close. She whined and moved against him, but he kept his hips still.

“Lincoln, I swear to any god or goddess that might exist, if you don’t move, I’m going to-”

His warm smile made her stop. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and lastly her lips.

He leaned in, and she thought he was going to kiss her, but he hovered over her lips.

“I love you, Octavia,” he whispered. It didn’t come to her as a shock. Somehow she had already known, but she was surprised that he said it out loud.

She smiled back at him. “Lincoln, I love you too.” Their lips came together hard, and he started up a rhythm again. There would be time for talk later was what she assumed he was saying with every thrust.

Gazing into each other’s eyes, they came together. She clung to him as the pleasure racked through her body. He held her up and against him while he rode out his own pleasure.

They were breathing hard against each other.

“Sorry, it wasn’t quick,” he said, still holding her up even though he was softening inside her. He was smiling at her again, and the happiness in his eyes made her want to melt.

She chuckled and kissed him hard. “It doesn’t matter.” Nothing else mattered but this moment with just the two of them. She wanted to forever breathe in his skin, feel his lips against hers, and come with his name on her lips.

She wanted a forever with him, and she was sure that he wanted that to.


End file.
